Toy Store
by hollowfreak
Summary: Misaki works at a toy store and he meets Akihiko. Misaki has to make a delivery to Akihiko's house. It will get intense. Content may not be suitable for younger readers. Boy x Boy. It's just love I tell you! Enjoy :) Misaki x Akihiko
1. The Meeting

**Misaki's P.O.V.**  
My day started out like any other. I went to school, M University, then I went back to my crappy apartment to do my homework. After all that I still had to go to my job, and work until 2 in the morning.  
So here I am, sitting behind a cash register in this little kid's toy store. The store I work at has the best collections of everything; from trains to stuffed animals, and all in between. Most people would be surprised at the amount of parents that come in this store after 10 o'clock. Since barley anyone comes in this store past midnight I get to manage the store by myself.  
I was doing inventory in the Barbie doll isle, when I heard the ding of the front doors opening. I walked towards the entrance, and stopped dead in my tracks. Standing in front of the doors was one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. He was very tall, probably way over 6 feet; looking like he was in his twenties, with silver gray hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a gray suit with a yellow tie.  
His gaze pierced into my eyes and made me freeze like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't form any words; all the air left my lungs. Seeing my breathlessness, a big smirk formed on his lips. I saw his smirk and I snapped out of it.  
"Could I help you find anything sir?" The man stood there for a second.  
"Yes I believe you can. Could you show me where the teddy bears are?" He said in a deep tone that sent shivers down my spine. I straightened my back and spun around on my heels.  
"Follow me please." I started to walk slowly making sure I could hear his footfalls behind me. I walked until I made it to the middle of isle seven, then I stopped. I flung my arm out to the side, presenting him with our marvelous collection of stuffed animals.  
"Well this is our stock of stuffed animals. Is this for your son or daughter?"  
"No, I'm not married."  
"For a relative?"  
"No, I only have one brother and he's not married."  
"Ok then, who is this for?" I asked starting to get frustrated.  
"Myself." I stood there speechless. I mean I know it's not unheard of for grown men to like stuffed animals and toys, but I would have never suspected this man of liking anything childish. We stood there for about five minutes in complete silence. The smile on the man's face was getting bigger by the second. I finally decided that I should let this man finish his business so he could get on his way.  
"Alrighty then, if you need anything I'll be over by the cash registers."  
"Thank you," for whatever reason hearing him say those two words made a red blush spread on my face. I quickly turned around and walked out of the isle, but not before I heard a deep chuckle behind me.  
I was standing at the cash register thinking about the man who had just walked into the store. Why did I feel this sudden attraction to that man, I mean I'm a guy myself! That's just not right, is it?  
During my inner argument I didn't notice that said man was ready to check out. He was silently watching my facial expressions change at a rapid pace.  
The sudden sound of a throat clearing startled me out of my thoughts.

**Akihiko's P.O.V.  
** I was standing in a toy store at about one o'clock in the morning, staring at one of the cutest boy I have ever seen. This young boy seemed to be having some kind of inner battle. I took his distraction as an opportunity to look at more of this young boy's features.  
He had chocolate brown hair with beautiful jade green eyes. He wore a simple hooded sweat shirt. The boy looked to be in high school, but he could be older.  
I looked down to the cart in front of me, I picked out the biggest bear they had. The bear was gigantic; I might have some trouble loading in the car. Suddenly a light bulb went off inside my head and a devious smirk made its way onto my lips. I cleared my throat loudly getting the boy's attention. Then I set my plan into action.

**Misaki's P.O.V.  
** I stared at the man in front of me. He stood so close I could feel his breath on my face.  
"Are you done day dreaming?" He said in a deep silky voice. My face started to blush bright red.  
"I wasn't day dreaming!" I shouted, which then echoed through the empty store.  
"Hmmm..." The man said, while lifting up a huge teddy bear. He put down the bear with a loud band against the counter. His eyes ran up and down my body, slowly like a lazy cat stalking its prey. He even liked his lips slowly.  
I grabbed the teddy bear to scan it, but it wouldn't budge. It was just too heavy. I finally wiggled the stuffed animal on to the scanner and was about to tell the man what his total was, when he cut me off.  
"What's your name?"  
"Umm... Misaki Takahashi, yours?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Akihiko Usami." At the last second he placed a mini stuffed bunny rabbit on the counter. "I want this also."  
_ 'Hmm... Rabbit = Usagi. It sounds like it suits him.'_  
I told him what his total was and he paid, but then he just stood there.  
"How old are you?"  
"19"  
"You look like your still in high school." He said with a chuckle.  
"No I don't! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Some of my hair fell into my face and I felt his large cool hand brush it out of my eyes. Then he cupped my face, brining it closer and closer to his face. We were so close that our noses were touching. The blush on my face only got hotter; not out of anger but something else.  
He pulled our faces the rest of the way together, mashing our lips to one another. I struggled for a moment but that didn't last long. Soon I succumbed to the feeling of his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around the taller man's neck, he slide his arms around my waist. One of his hands slide up from my back into my hair.  
I had to break the kiss so I could breathe in some much needed air. A small line of saliva was all that connected us. Realization of what I just did came to my head and I pulled away in embarrassment.  
Akihiko chuckled softly and ruffled my hair.  
"I should be leaving now." He pulled away his hand very slowly, almost like he didn't want to let go. He strode over to the doors, before he left he turned around.  
"One more thing, I don't have enough room in my car for the bear and I won't be free for a while, so do you think that you could come by and drop it off." He looked right into my eyes. I just stared. Realizing that he wanted an answer I stumbled over my words.  
"Umm... sure, of course I can!" I smiled at Usami-San and he smelled back at me. Then he was gone and my heart was left pounding.


	2. The Suprise

**Misaki's P.O.V. **

The loud noise of the subway was irritating. Here I was standing inside a train, holding this gigantic teddy bear. Actually I' m not even holding it; it's just sitting on the seat next to me. I had to almost drag that thing from my apartment to here.

I hear the doors slide open and the footfalls of a lot of People boarding the train. Looking up I see this old woman walking towards me. She is looking around for a seat. My shoulders slump over in despair, this means that I have to carry the monstrous bear with for the next 20 minutes. I slowly pick up the bear and the woman sits down with a small word of thanks.  
After about 25 minutes I finally reached my destination. I wait for most of the people to get off the train before I get off.  
As I'm walking down the side walk I come up to the apartment building that I'm looking for. I glance up and my jaw drops.  
_'This place is huge! This guy has got to be filthy rich! He said he wasn't married, but maybe he's dating someone rich. He was really handsome... Wait what am I thinking! I'm not gay!'_  
I make it up to the stairs and start ringing the bell. After almost 10 minutes he never answered. So I entered the code Usagi san gave me. The door clocked open and I walked over to the elevator and went up to his floor. When I made it to Usagi san's door I knocked, no one answered. I tried the door knob and found it open. Walking into the apartment I saw it was a pigsty.  
There were clothes and boxes everywhere. Food was all over the kitchen, which smelled like an animal died and was never found. I sat down the oversized bear by the doorway. I started to walk up the stairs. I stopped at a door that I assumed was the master bedroom. I raised my hand as if to knock when the door creaked open ominously. I stuck my head inside and saw toy train cars, bears, every toy that a kid could dream of.  
In the center of it all was a big bed. In the middle of that was the man I was looking for. My face blushed red hot. Usagi San was sprawled out, no blankets and bare naked. My jaw dropped open. This man was built. All smooth white skin and long limbs with sleek muscles. My eyes traveled down his body and stopped, it was huge! It might be, dare I say it, bigger than mine. His member was long and thick. It made me shiver in wonder.  
'_Wait. I'm not gay! Why am I necking his guy out? I'm not gay! I don't like men!'  
_ But there was a little voice inside of me that was saying, you're in denial,you know you find this man attractive, you want him.  
I guess I must have let out some kind of noise because the man in question started to toss and turn in the bed. I froze, and then a loud yawn rang out in the room. Turning to run out of the room, I heard...  
"Misaki?" Said a deep gravelly voice questioned.  
_ 'Crap!'_

"Um... Hello Usagi san! I was just dropping by to give you your teddy bear." I said in a nervous voice. Hearing the rustle of bed sheets and footfalls, I slowly turned my head back around. I froze.  
"Put some damn close on!"  
"Well if you don't want to see then just look away." There was a pause. "Anyway if you didn't want to see anything, why didn't you just knock?" Silence, "ohhhh, I get it. You wanted to catch me sleeping nude, didn't you?"  
"What?! No!"  
"Pervert."  
"I am not!"  
"Liar"  
"Am not!"  
"Well let's just see if you're not a pervert then, shouldn't we?"  
"Yes... Wait I mean no!"  
But it was already too late, my back was slammed against the bed and Usagi was on top of me. His cold hands trailed down my chest and slide under my shirt. Cold fingers made it up to my nipples and tweaked them. A loud gasp escaped my throat.  
He smashed his mouth to mine. His hands started to move lower and lower on me. But his mouth kept distracting me. Hearing the sound of my pants hitting the floor made me pull my head back to see what he was doing.  
"Usagi... Stop. Please..." He just ignored me and slid his hands inside my boxers. My shirt had been torn off a while ago. His hand finally made it to my hot member; he wrapped his long fingers around me and started to pump me; starting off slow then going faster and faster. I felt the coiling in my belly and knew that I was close.  
"Stop, I'm about to..." Then I came. I splurged all over Usagi's shirt. I covered my face in shame.  
"That was fast." He said in a deep lusty tone. I heard the rustle of bed sheets, and then I felt his hot breath on my ear. "But it was cute."  
I could feel the smirk on his face. Before I could yell at him he stuck three of his finger near my mouth, "suck."  
I don't know what possessed me to grab his hand and stick his fingers in my mouth.  
'_I know this is wrong, but it feels so right_', I thought.  
After he thought his fingers were lubricated enough he pulled them out of my mouth. I stiffened when I felt him circle my entrance with those fingers. Then he slowly pushed one inside. It felt like only a slight pinch, but it did feel weird. Pushing that finger in and out a couple times he added another. That's when it started to hurt, a couple minutes later he put the third finger in. I almost screamed, but Usagi took hold of my lips with his. While his one hand was inside my, the other made its way down to play with my member. A loud moan was ripped from my lips.  
Suddenly a scream made its way out of my mouth.  
"Do that again!"  
"It will be my pleasure." And with that he proceeded to hit that exact spot over and over again. That familiar coil started to grow in my stomach. Then it snapped, I groaned as my come shot everywhere.  
Usagi replaced his fingers with something much larger. He pushed inside of me with a quick thrust. I screamed out in pain as tears formed in my eyes.  
"Shush, it will get better I promise." Usagi said in a calming voice while rubbing my back.  
As soon as my muscles started to relax, I felt full to the brim. I tried to move my hips but I couldn't move close enough.  
Usagi seemed to know what I was asking for. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and gripped my thighs, and then he really started to move. My moans started to get louder and louder as he kept hitting that special spot over and over again. I couldn't take it.  
"Usagi... I'm gonna come..."  
"Then come."  
As if on his command something in me snapped. I cried out.  
"Usagi!"  
"Misaki!" He followed after me. I felt the warmth as he spilled himself inside of me. That thought made my face heat up.  
Usagi san must have seen my face because he kissed my forehead and pulled me into his arms. We laid there for a while just cuddling with each other. After a while I fell asleep wrapped up in Usagi san's arms.


End file.
